Episodio 2
by pandows77
Summary: Disfruten


Episodio 2 :Una Nueva Carga(Young Link) Era Majora's Mask

Luego De Los Acontecimientos De Ocarina Of Time,Link Aún Tenia La Ocarina Y Estaba Buscando A Su Compañera Navi Sin Saber Lo Que Iba A Pasar Entró A Los Bosques Perdidos,Pronto Link Pensaba A Dónde Podía Haber Ido Fuera De Hyrule.Para Su Sorpresa Fue Empujado Por Un Skull Kid Pero Que Tenía Una Máscara Extraña.

Link Inconsciente Y El Skull Kid Aprovechó Para Robarle La Ocarina Del Tiempo Tatl Y Tael Fueron Las Hadas Que Empujaron A Link.Luego De Varios Toques De La Ocarina Link Se Levantó Y Tanto El Skull Kid Como Las Hadas Se Asustaron El Skull Kid Escondió La Ocarina Y De Pronto Link Quizo Agarrarlo Pero Dió Un Salto Y Se Echó A Cabalgar Link Salta Y Lo Sigue Para Su Sorpresa El Sentía Un Mal Presagio De Lo Que Iba A Ocurrir.

Luego De Llegar Link Lastimado Va Tras El A Perseguirlo Cuando De Repente Cae El Pensó Que Allí Moriría Tal Vez Pero No Skull Kid Estaba Allí Y Transformó A Link En Un Deku.Tatl La Hada Lo Empujó Y Skull Kid Cerró La Puerta Y Rápidamente La Hada Se Enojó Y Le Dijo Que Debe Ir Rápido Para Su Sorpresa Skull Kid Ya No Estaba Entonces Siguió Para Encontrarse Con Unas Puertas Que Llevaban A La Parte De Adentro La Torre De Reloj.En El Había Un Tipo Y Le Contó Lo Que Le Sucedido Que Ese Diablillo Le Había Robado Una Máscara Pero No Cualquier Máscara Sí No Una Con El Poder De Destruir A Cualquiera.Link Simplemente Quedó Sorprendido Y El Vendedor De Máscaras Le Dijo Si Me Traes La Máscara Puedo Curarte Y Asi Fue Link Entró.

Cuando Entró.Entró A Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Version De Hyrule Pero Tatl Le Dijo Que Estaban En Clocktown En Termina Link No Podría Creerlo Había Viajado A Otra Dimension Sólo Para Que Uno Le Robe Su Instrumento Mágico.Tatl Sugirió Deberíamos Ver A La Gran Hada Para Qué Pueda Curarte O Algo Así.Y Asi Fue Link Recolectó Varias Partes Para Demostrar A La Gran Hada.Ella No Curó A Link De La Maldición Pero Sí Le Entregó La Habilidad De Escupir Como Un Deku.Ya Que Él Siendo Un Deku No Lo Sabia Es Más El Desconocía Si Habian Dekus En Esta Dimensión.Link Esperó Y Participó En Cada Evento De Clocktown Así Como Salvando A Personas,Etc.Pasaron Los 3 Dias Se Enfrentó A Skull Kid Y Recogió Lo Que Le Pertenecia Cuando Uso La Ocarina La Luna Casi Estaba A Punto De Estrellarse Un Digimon Raro Vió El Suceso Y Lo Guardó Recordando.Link Tocó La Canción Del Tiempo.Para Su Sorpresa No Murió Solo Rebobino Todo.Y Tatl Sorprendida Dijo Todo Vuelve Que Paso El Mundo E Incluso Esa Criatura Estaban Paralizados Por La Canción Del Tiempo Y Tatl Recordó Lo Que Le Dijo Tael Que Fuera A Las Montañas,La Gran Bahía,El Pantano Y Por Ultimo Templo De Piedra Link Lo Hizo Toco Varias Veces La Cancion Para Relentizar El Tiempo.Y Si Pudo Derrotar A Cada Jefe Así Como Odolwa En El Pantano,Twinmold En El Templo De Piedra,Tyorg En La Montaña Nevada Y Por Ultimo Gyorg En La Gran Bahía.Tatl Dijo La Batalla Final Se Acerca Link Estaba Contenta De Como Un Niño Puede Hacer Semejante Cosa. Y Mas Con Luchar Con Un Demonio Link Con Las 4 Máscaras.Link Fue Al Centro De La Luna Cuándo Entró Había Un Árbol Y Varios Niños Jugando 4 De Ellos Se Perseguían Mientras Que El Quinto No.Estaba Sólo Sin Ningún Amigo Link Fue Y El Niño Le Dijo Quieres Jugar Conmigo Jugaremos Chicos Buenos Contra Chicos Malos Link Aceptó Y Él Le Dió A Link La Ultima Máscara.Está Era La Máscara De La Fiera Deidad O Deidad Feroz Para Ser Claros Se Dice Que El Origen Es Desconocido Pero En Ella Albergan Todos Los Pensamientos Negativos De Los Terminianos Por Así Decirlo.Link Una Vez Aceptado El Juego La Máscara Cobró Vida Y Empezó A Atacar A Link Obviamente Link Se Defendió Se Puso La Máscara De La Deidad Feroz Y Así Destruyó Las 3 Fases De Majora Pero Antes De Matarlo Apareció Un Portal Link Lo Reconocio Era Ganondorf Link En Su Mente Preguntaba¿QUÉ? ¿GANONODORF ESTÁ EN TERMINA? PERO CÓMO Y Ganondorf Dijo Ni Un Paso Más.No Lo Matarás Y El Le Arrojó Un Bola De Energía Pero Está Vez Más Fuerte Link Uso Su Escudo Pero Cuando Se Defendió Ya Era Tarde Link Vió A Ganondorf Alejarse Con Las 4 Mascaras De Los Jefes Que Link Pensó Que Había Derrotado.Pero También Vió Una Criatura Era Myotismon Y Se Alejó Riendose Mientras Se Cerraba El Portal.Obviamente La Luna Estaba A Punto De Destruirse Pero Un Digimon Angelical Que Link Vió Pero Desconocía Lo Había Salvado Y Ella Dijo No Te Preocupes.Una Vez La Luna Destruida Link Bajo Pero Todos Los Terminianos(Habitantes De Termina) Incluso Los Dekus,Los Zoras,Los Gorones Y Todo El Mundo Estaban Contentos De Que Link Haya Destruido A Majora Y La Luna Ya No Existiera.Incluso Hasta El Vendedor De Máscaras Estaba Feliz Dijo En Agradecimientos Gracias Muchas Gracias Como Recompensa Puedes Quedarte Con Las Máscaras.Link Asintió Y Skull Kid Estaba Feliz Porque Ya Tenía Amigos Los 4 Gigantes De Termina Se Llevaron A Skull Kid.Skull Kid Antes De Irse Dijo Muchas Gracias Amigo Debo Irme Pero Sabes Puedes Quedarte Con Tatl.Tael Dijo ¿QUÉ SKULL KID?Tatl Dijo Si Acompañare A Link A Otra Aventura.Tael Dijo Ok Hermana Nos Veremos Y Tael Y Skull Kid Junto Al Vendedor Desaparecieron Como Sí Fueran Fantasmas.Link Obviamente También Se Tatl Le Dijo ¿Y Que Esperamos? Vamos Allí Link Sonrió Montó A Epona Y Se Fueron Cabalgando Saliendo De Termina Nunca Olvidará A Ganondorf.De Pronto Saliendo De Termina Llegando A Hyrule Link Se Encontró Con Su Antigua Compañera Navi Se Presentaron Las Hadas Y Link Volvió Al Bosque Esperando Otra Aventura Más.

Cabe recalcar que recorte varias partes como el vendedor de máscaras le pregunta al skull kid que si es de hyrule y el Skull kid asiente los habitantes termina estuvieron en shock al escuchar eso otro termina solo que esta vez llamado hyrule y el habitante va con el vendedor y el gigante a conocer a hyrule lugar donde el castillo estaba a salvo en el templo del tiempo estaba dibujado a link peleando contra ganondorf los terminianos lo modificaron un poco y pusieron en el arte a majora y los 4 jefes mas los jefes de ocarina of time.y así termina llegó un acuerdo con hyrule darmani conocio a darunia los dekus buenos castigaron a los dekus malos y el hijo del mayordomo deku Había sido devuelto a la vida por uno de los dekus.los gorones conocieron a otros gorones los zoras con la princesa ruto se concieron con mikau y lulú sin descartar a los otros zoras claro y bueno en fin recorte estas partes para que comprendan.


End file.
